


The Reality of College

by MutantKittens



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantKittens/pseuds/MutantKittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got a request for JohnRoxy meeting based off the text post from tumblr that says, "my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing." From Roxy's perspective. John doesn't even say anything, honestly, he's just kind of there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reality of College

"Ugh," Roxy groaned, as she was awoken by her 6:30am alarm. "got class in half an hour. Didn't sleep a WINK last night. What am I gonna do?" she asked herself. "Well... I don't have time to eat a big ole hearty breakfast, but I sure could jam a poptart in my mouth and be like one of those girls in Dirk's precious animes... yep, that's what I'm doin'," she thought, and pushed the blanket off of her. 

She put on some black leggings and a cute sweater--it was gray with pink hearts all over it--and slipped on shoes over her mismatching socks. She glided on her eyeliner with ease, fluffed up her hair, and looked in the mirror one last time. "Stylin', as always," she said out loud to herself, and headed out the door. 

She stopped by the bookstore and got her usual 7am class items: an individual package of strawberry poptarts and an energy drink. After she paid for her things, she walked outside, and noticed that there were people handing out coffee in styrofoam cups. She took a look down at her energy drink, shrugged, and walked over to the people handing them out. The sign on the table said the smaller cups were free, and the big cups were $1. She grabbed one of the big cups off the table, handed the person sitting there a dollar, and said, "thanks!" to them before finally heading to class. 

After she got to the room, she sat next to this dorky looking kid with black hair and glasses. She'd never seen him before. But oh well. She set the styrofoam cup down and pulled the poptarts and energy drink out of her bag. She noticed the black haired kid eyeing her coffee, and then had the best idea she had ever thought of: "What if.... I poured the energy drink... into the coffee...?" 

She looked over and made eye contact with the kid. Maintaining eye contact, she opened the can on her drink and rested her hand on it for a second before pouring the entire can into the cup. "I'm going to die," she said, and chugged the entire cup.


End file.
